wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż powietrzna po Afryce/05
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ V. Doktor Fergusson przyspieszał przygotowania do odjazdu; sam kierował budową powietrznego okrętu, wprowadzając doń pewne zmiany, które jednak były jego tajemnicą. Oddawna już uczył się języka arabskiego i innych narzeczy afrykańskich; przy wielkiej zdolności do języków, wkrótce zrobił znaczne postępy. Tymczasem jego przyjaciel myśliwy, nie odstępował go na krok; jak się zdaje obawiał się, by doktor nie uleciał w obłoki słowa nie rzekłszy; prawił mu ciągle bardzo przekonywające rzeczy, które jednak nie przekonały Samuela Fergusson, błagał i zaklinał patetycznie, ale doktór nie dał się wzruszyć. Dick czuł, że mu się z rąk wymyka. Biedny Szkot w istocie godzien był litości; z przerażeniem patrzył na błękity niebios; we śnie kołysał się w obłokach i co noc spadał na ziemię z niezmiernych wysokości. Dodać należy, iż podczas tych snów dręczących, dwa razy spadł z łóżka. Pobiegł co żywo do Fergussona i pokazał mu guz na głowie. — A jednak, — dodał dobrodusznie, — tylko trzy stopy wysokości! nie więcej! a patrz jaki guz! Osądź teraz! Ta melancholiczna przestroga nie wzruszyła doktora. — Nie spadniemy, — odpowiedział. — Ależ przecie, jeśli spadniemy? — Nie spadniemy. Na tak kategoryczne oświadczenie, Kennedy nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Szczególniej przywodziło do rozpaczy Dicka to, że doktor zdawał się zapominać zupełnie o jego osobistości, jakby dlań jej nie było, i uważał Kennedy jako nieodwołalnie przeznaczonego na towarzysza swej podróży. O tem nie mógł powątpiewać. Samuel niesłychanie nadużywał zaimków i słów w pierwszej osobie liczby mnogiej. — My... będziemy gotowi... odjedziem... I zaimka dzierżawczego w liczbie pojedynczej: — Nasz balon... nasza łódka... nasze badania... Nakoniec tegoż zaimka w liczbie mnogiej: — Nasze przygotowania.... nasze odkrycia... nasze podróże powietrzne. Dreszcze przejmowały Dicka, chociaż mocno postanowił nie jechać; ale nie chciał nazbyt sprzeciwiać się przyjacielowi. Wyznajmy nawet, iż nie zdając sobie sprawy ze swego postępku, cichaczem sprowadził z Edymburga odzież podróżną i najlepsze strzelby myśliwskie. Jednego dnia przyznawszy, iż byłoby szczęście niesłychane, gdyby na tysiąc przypadków jeden się powiódł, udał że uczyni zadość życzeniom doktora, ale zamierzywszy odłożyć do nieograniczonego czasu tę podróż, wynajdywał najrozmaitsze pozory i wykręty. Czy wyprawa jest rzeczywiście użyteczną i stosowną? Czy istotnie potrzeba odkryć źródła Nilu?... Czy będzie to praca dla szczęścia ludzkości?... Czy wreszcie ludy afrykańskie będą szczęśliwsze, gdy zostaną ucywilizowane? Alboż nakoniec jest pewnem, że oświata jest w Europie, nie zaś w Afryce?.... Kto wie? Możeby lepiej było poczekać? Przyjdzie czas, że ktoś przewędruje w szerz Afrykę, w sposób mniej ryzykowny... Za miesiąc, za pół roku, za rok niewątpliwie znajdzie się podróżnik.... Te wykręty sprawiły skutek przeciwny i doktór drżał z niecierpliwości. — Więc chcesz nieszczęsny Dicku, fałszywy przyjacielu, by chwała tych poszukiwań dostała się innemu? Mamże kłamać swej przeszłości? cofać się przed lada przeszkodą? i nikczemnem wahaniem odwdzięczać za to co zrobił dla mnie rząd angielski i Towarzystwo królewskie w Londynie? — Ale... — odparł Kennedy, który miał wielkie upodobanie w tym spójniku. — Ale, — rzekł doktór, — czyż nie wiesz, że nasza podróż wpłynie na powodzenie teraźniejszych przedsięwzięć? Czyż nie słyszałeś, że nowi badacze posuwają się ku środkowi Afryki? — Jednakże.... — Słuchaj mię uważnie Dicku, i spójrz na tę mappę. Dick spojrzał z rezygnacją. — Płyń w górę Nilu, — rzekł Fergusson. — Płynę, — odpowiedział uległy Szkot. — Przybądź do Gondokoro. — Już tam jestem. I Kennedy pomyślał jak łatwa jest taka podróż.... na mappie. — Weź cyrkiel i jeden koniec oprzyj na tem mieście, po za które nie przeszli najśmielsi wędrowcy. — Oparłem. — A teraz szukaj przy brzegach wyspy Zanzibar, pod szóstym stopniem szerokości południowej. — Mam ją. — A teraz idź tym równoleżnikiem i przybądź do Kaze. — Przybyłem. — Suń się w górę po 33 stopniu długości aż do ujścia jeziora Ukereue, do miejsca gdzie się zatrzymał porucznik Speke. — Jestem! trochę dalej, byłbym wpadł w jezioro! — Otóż! czy wiesz co godzi się przypuszczać z objaśnień danych przez mieszkańców nadbrzeżnych? — Ani się domyślam. — Że to jezioro, którego dolna granica jest pod 2 stopniem 30 szerokości, musi się ciągnąć również półtrzecia stopnia powyżej Równika. — Doprawdy! — Otóż z północnego końca tryska strumień wody, który musi się łączyć z Nilem, jeśli nie jest samym Nilem. — A to ciekawe. — Oprzyj drugi koniec cyrkla na tym końcu jeziora Ukereue. — Oparłem, przyjacielu Fergusson. — Ile liczysz stopni między dwoma końcami? — Dwa zaledwie. — A wiesz ile to czyni, Dicku? — Wcale nie wiem. — To czyni ledwie sto dwadzieścia mil jeograficznych (przeszło 35 mil pols.), to jest nic. — Prawie nic, Samuelu. — A czy wiesz co się dzieje w tej chwili? — Nie wiem, jak mi Bóg miły! — Słuchaj więc. Towarzystwo jeograficzne uznało za rzecz niezmiernej wagi poznać jezioro, które ujrzał Speke. Pod jego opieką porucznik, dziś kapitan Speke, wraz z kapitanem Grant z armji indyjskiej, na czele licznej i dobrze opatrzonej wyprawy, wyruszyli ku jezioru, po którego zwiedzeniu mają wrócić do Gondokoro; dostali zapomogi przeszło pięć tysięcy funtów szt., a gubernator Przylądka oddał do ich rozporządzenia żołnierzy hottentockich; wyjechali z Zanzibar w końcu października 1860 r. Tymczasem Anglik John Petherick, konsul królowej w Kartum, dostał z ministerjum spraw zagranicznych około siedmset funt. szterl., za które kupi dostateczną ilość żywności i zawiezie ją na parowcu do Gondokoro; tu czekać ma na karawanę kapitana Speke i zaopatrzyć ją w żywność. — Dobry pomysł, — rzekł Kennedy. — Widzisz więc że czas nagli, jeśli chcemy brać udział w tych poszukiwaniach. Nie dość na tem; kiedy tak pewnym krokiem zdążają w celu odkrycia źródeł Nilu, inni podróżni śmiało idą w sam środek Afryki. — Pieszo? — zapytał Kennedy. — Pieszo, — odpowiedział doktór, nie postrzegając przymówki. Doktór Krapf zamierza przedrzeć się na zachód przez Dżob, rzekę płynącą pod Równikiem. Baron Decken wyjechał z Monbar, obejrzał góry Kenia i Kilimandżiaro i przedziera się ku środkowi Afryki. — Zawsze pieszo? — Zawsze pieszo lub na grzbiecie muła. — To dla mnie zupełnie jedno, — odpowiedział Kennedy. — Nakoniec, ciągnął dalej doktór, p. Heuglin wice-konsul austrjacki w Kartum, urządził bardzo ważną wyprawę, której pierwszym celem jest wynaleźć podróżnika Vogla, co jak ci wiadomo, w r. 1853 wysłany był do Sudanu i dzielił prace doktora Barth. W r. 1856 opuścił Bornu i postanowił zbadać kraj nieznany miedzy jeziorem Czad i Darfur. Owóż od tego czasu zniknął. Według listów otrzymanych w czerwcu l860 r. w Aleksandrji, miał być zamordowany z rozkazu króla Wadai, ale inne listy, które doktor Hartmann przesłał do ojca podróżnika, utrzymują według opowiadań jednego fellata z Bornu, że Vogel trzymany jest jako jeniec w Wara; jeszcze więc nie stracono wszelkiej nadziei. Utworzył się komitet pod prezydencją księcia Sasko-Koburg-Gotajskiego; mój przyjaciel Petermann jest jego sekretarzem; zebrano składki narodowe na wyprawę, do której przyłączyło się wielu uczonych; p. Heuglin wyjechał z Massua w czerwcu na poszukiwanie Vogla, a współcześnie ma zbadać kraj między Nilem i Czad, to jest połączyć odkrycia kapitana Speke z pracami doktora Barth. Takim sposobem przejdą Afrykę od wschodu na zachódJuż po wyjeździe doktora Fergusson dowiedziano się, że p. Heuglin obrał inną drogę niż tę, którą wskazano jego wyprawie, nad którą dowództwo oddano p. Munzinger.. — A więc, — powiedział Szkot, — kiedy wszystko wiąże się tak ładnie, na cóż my tam potrzebni? Doktór Fergusson nie odpowiedział, tylko wzruszył ramionami. ----